Pain Stands Again
by Isagage-kun
Summary: After a long battle with Konoha left burned to the ground, Naruto uses a forgotten technique to travel back and make some changes... Only this time, with a stolen Dojutsu. Check the polls. Time travel AU, Naruto may be overpowered and will be smart and mature. NaruHina later in the fic. R
1. Doom, New Power, and Rebirthing

** Well, I guess we can say this Fanfiction is going to be.. Sadly written, because I'm writing it. Oh well. Lee! Do the disclaimer!**

**Lee: Yes Isagage-sensei! Isagage does not own Naruto, Naruto Shippuden, and these are property of their respective owners. Isagage is not making any form of profit from this, other than his own entertainment and the enjoyment of others.**

*x*

Blood. Death. Bodies.. Everywhere..

"Tch! Damn... That last Rasenshuriken took out everything I had.. I don't even think I've got the chakra for a single shadow clone left.."

'GAKI! I DON'T WANT TO DIE TODAY, SO LET US STRIKE A BARGAIN...'

'_What could you possibly have that I would ever want? I already told you I'm not setting you free!'_

'STUPID GAKI.. I HAVE A WAY FOR US TO FIX ALL OF THIS. THE ONLY PROBLEM BEING IT REQUIRES A SOUL FOR THE TECHNIQUE TO WORK. SO GO FIND THE BLOODY UCHIHA'S BODY BEFORE I DO IT FOR YOU.'

'_What? A technique that could fix it all? What's the catch Kyuubi? You never want to help me, let alone in a time like this without gaining something.' _

'SHARP AS EVER I SEE... WELL, NO WORRIES ON YOUR PART. I'LL ONLY BE GAINING THE ABILITY TO FEEL, SMELL, TASTE, AND HEAR WHAT YOU DO. I

WON'T GAIN CONTROL OR ANYTHING LIKE THAT. AND THE CATCH BEING YOU NEED TO GIVE UP A SOUL TO DO IT! SO GET TO LOOKING..'

"Stupid Kyuubi.." I cursed that fox in my mind. I needed to get out of here and fix this but the only way was with his help.

*x*

After walking a very long ways, I found Sasuke, the reason this had all starting lying there on the ground, looking pitiful and weak. I contemplated ending it all right there, but decided against it in favor of getting all of this fixed.

"W-what do y-you want, _dobe_?" I swear he practically spat the last word, as if it felt horrible just to say it and acknowledge my presence.

"Sasuke-teme, I don't have time for this right now. I'm going to go back and save Konoha, but I need to sacrifice you to do it..."

"As if you even could. Stupid dobe, you'll never be able to beat me, not even if you kill me where I lie!"

Oh how I was tempted... but no, not yet. Needed to do this properly.'_Kyuubi. What do I have to do?'_

'OH... NOTHING MUCH.. JUST TAKE HIS RIGHT EYE AND PLACE IT IN YOUR RIGHT EYE SOCKET, THEN TAKE HIS LIFE WHILE HIS DOJUTSU IS ACTIVE. PREFERABLY WITH AN ATTACK FROM IT.'

'_Tch. Fine. Here goes...'_

Slamming my hand to his head, I muttered a few Archaic words I remembered from the slight medic nin training I got from Tsunade-baachan. The technique drained a large amount of chakra, but Kyuubi and I had that in spades. Using the correct handsigns, I finished the technique. I felt an extreme level of pain in my right eye, then through that one everything became.. intensively clear.

"DOBE! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!? YOU'VE STOLEN MY EYE, I SHOULD KILL YOU"

"Shutup. You're annoying me Sasuke-teme. I don't have time for games right now."

'CHILD.. YOU REALIZE YOU'LL HAVE ACCESS TO THE ETERNAL MANGEKYOU SHARINGAN WHEN YOU FINALLY GET BACK. YOU HAVE TO RELIVE ALL YOUR MEMORIES TO THE POINT OF YOUR RETURN, AND THAT'S A LOT OF PAIN. MOST GO INSANE FROM USING THE TECHNIQUE, THAT'S WHY IT ISN'T WIDELY KNOWN.'

'_Great to know. Ready to give me that chakra?'_

'HERE BRAT. TAKE IT. THIS IS ABOUT EIGHT TAILS WORTH, BUT YOU WON'T TRANSFORM. YOUR SHARINGAN IS TAKING CARE OF THAT.'

Drawing the seals the Kyuubi instructed me to draw around Sasuke's body, I slowly called forth all the chakra given to me by the nine-tailed Bijuu. Then, I activated the seals, and saw his soul ripped away. Right before everything went black.

*x*

**Gaki: Brat**

**Dobe: Loser**

**Yes, Yes, yet another time travel fanfiction. This is my first attempt at a fiction though, so try and understand that along with that, I have no beta. R&R, tell me if I should keep going or just toss it aside. Isagage, out!**


	2. Late and in Love

**I see I have hits already, so I've decided to pump another chapter out. Please review, even a simple "nice" would suffice. I'd like to know if people are reading or just glancing at it and then leaving. Thanks. Hinata-chan, take it away!**

**Hinata:Y-yes, Isagage-san. I-isagage does not own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden. All are property of their respective owners.**

**Chapter 2**

***x***

Personally, I think the technique sucked. Having to relive all of those deaths, or times I thought someone died like when Hina-chan was slammed into the ground just _hurt._ I was glad to finally be back.. Back to the day of the Genin Exams.

Whistling, I walked down the street from the old apartment I had lived in for most of my childhood until I came accross a familiar face..

"Hey, Hinata-chan! Are you heading to the academy too?"

'_Naruto-kun! I can't believe he's really talking to me'_

"Uh, Hinata-chan? You ok there?"

"Y-yes N-naruto-k-kun. I am fine." '_That damnable stutter! I wish I could do something about that!' _

"Well, I'm heading there as well.. Would you like to go together?"

'_If only you knew how much I want to forever...' _"S-sure N-naruto-kun. Sounds g-great."

"Cool!" Flashing her a what could only be dubbed a 'foxy grin', the young Uzumaki grabbed her hand and began pulling her in the direction of the Academy."We don't wanna be late Hinata-chan, let's get going!"Meanwhile, he had no idea what was running through the Hyuuga Heiress's mind.

'_Naruto-kun is holding my hand! He's holding MY hand! Does this mean he likes me? He probably doesn't, why would someone like him ever have affection for me?'_

The young heiress simply decided to be happy with little miracle's, and concentrated on two things. The warmth of her precious Naruto-kun's hands and not falling over as she tried to keep up with the hyperactive ninja.

***x***

After a lot of travel through the village, they finally arrived. Wondering exactly how late they had managed to be, they quickly navigated the halls towards Iruka-sensei's classroom.

Walking in, they realized just exactly how late they were. Apparently, Iruka-sensei was about to begin the exams and they had only made it with seconds to spare. After a slightly heated glare from Iruka and a hateful sneer from Mizuki, the blonde Uzumaki and the Hyuuga heiress sat down.

"Now that everyone is here," Iruka stopped and pointedly glared at the two at this point."We can now begin the Graduation exams. The graduation exams will consist of two parts. Precision in throwing weapons such as Kunai and shuriken, along with the second part being mastery of the three basic academy jutsu."

'_Damnit. Kawirimi and Henge, no problem. But I never could perform the Bunshin.. And I so wanted to not deal with Mizuki's crap this time...'_

"Now, let us commence the first test."Iruka drawled down the roll call with each student taking a couple shots, with fair accuracy, with the exception of Hinata's near perfect hits."Uchiha Sasuke, you're up."

Sasuke took several rapid fire shots, all making perfect contact except for the last two."Alright, excellent work Sasuke. Sit down, and wait for the second part. Now, Uzumaki Naruto."

'_Guess I should play stupid for now..._' He took a couple shots and barely made contact, and nowhere near the bullseye.

"Naruto, I expected better from you. Let's go with the second test then... The second test was exactly like it was the first time around, with the exception being that Naruto failed all three jutsu instead of just one.

A tick mark slowly began to grow over Iruka's head before finally..."NARUTO! FAIL! I thought I taught you better Naruto!"Mizuki then decided to step in to seem friendly.

"Now now Iruka, he tried his best. I say he should pass!"

"As much as I want to, I can't let him. he failed miserably, and those are the rules.." '_I'm sorry Naruto..'_

***x***

**Big cliffhanger. *sarcasm here* anyway, review.. the more reviews, the more motivated I am. And that means that I'll pump out chapters much more quickly.**

**Isagage out!**


	3. Which is the battle? I spy or fight?

**And another chapter on the day of this story's launch. I just feel motivated! Thanks for the hits people. Now then, Let's get on with-**

**Gai:YOSH! ISAGAGE-SAN! YOU'VE FORGOTTEN IN THE HAZE OF THE FLAMES OF YOUTH TO DO A DISCLAIMER!**

**Isa:Oh yeah, guess I did. Gai, take it away!**

**Gai: Isagage doesn't own Naruto, as shameful as this Unyouthful act is!**

***x***

Sitting on a swingset trying to look miserable long enough for everyone to leave and for Mizuki to start his "secret test" bullcrap was very.. Infuriating and boring. Our favorite Knucklehead Ninja was currently locked in an intense battle of the wits with a nine-tailed furball.

'I SPY WITH MY LITTLE EYE, SOMETHING MATE-ABLE AND BLUSHING'

'_Hinata-chan. My turn.I spy with my little eye, something ugly.'_

'THE INUZUKA. GAKI THIS IS BORING AS ALL HELL. BESIDES, THAT GENJUTSU OVER YOUR EYE HAS GOT TO TAKE SOME KIND OF CONCENTRATION.'

'_Meh, you've got a point Kyuubi. Guess I'm stuck thinking about that then. I can't wait for the event tonight to be over, I'll come up with some excuse about it popping up from reading part of the forbidden scroll or something'_

'GAKI THAT IS THE MOST BULLSHIT EXCUSE I'VE EVER HEARD, AND NO ONE IS GOING TO BELIEVE THAT. IT WOULD BE MORE LIKELY FOR SHIKAMARU TO TURN GAY.'

'_Here comes Mizuki. We'll talk later.'_ Naruto looked up towards the traitorous Chuunin and smiled."Mizuki-sensei, what's up?"

_'How I hate that boy, I swear if he dies it would make me worlds happier...' _"Nothing really Naruto, but I thought you should know that there is a Secret Test for people who fail the exams, and its a last chance. But I think you might be able to do it, so I'm giving you the test. That is, if you'd like to take it." Mizuki said all this while thinking murderous thoughts, but managing to keep a sincere-looking smile upon his face.

Naruto was not at all enthused. He knew however, he needed to act that way, at least for now.."Mizuki-sensei, are you for real?! I could still become a genin?"

"Yes Naruto, but settle down. The test is quite simple really, here is all you'll have to do..."

***x***

Naruto smiled as he touched down in the wooded area he had last time, and he wasted no time thinking as he nearly tore open the scroll, eager to learn some jutsu before having to deal with Mizuki-teme.

"Bakuretsu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu[Exploding Shadow Clone Jutsu]... Interesting."

'ALRIGHT GAKI GET TO WORK. WE DON'T HAVE MUCH TIME AND I WANT TO SEE YOU USE THAT ONE..'

_'Then be quiet so I can learn it. I can't concentrate with you screaming in my ear anyway.'_

***x***

Needless to say after an hour or so he had mastered that, and Fuuton: Renkuudan[Wind Style: Drilling Air Bullet].So when Mizuki finally decided to show up, Naruto played it out like it had happened the first time, that is until Iruka got there. Then Mizuki told Naruto about the Kyuubi, again, and the blonde Jinchuuriki flew through a set of handseals before yelling," Fuuton!: Renkuudan!" and drilling his fist into his own stomach causing a large bullet of air to shoot out of his mouth and nearly take of Mizuki's shoulder. His hands then formed the seal for the Kage Bunshin, but only 4 clones appeared. These clones systematically decimated Mizuki with battle cries of"Take this" and "Stupid sensei!" before all of them stopped, making it look like a plus sign with him in the middle. All the clones formed a handseal before yelling a collective cry of "KATSU!" causing the entire clearing to be lit up in a flash of fiery death for anything that couldn't get away in time.

"N-naruto, how did you do this?"Iruka was baffled, to say the least. Here was the boy who had miserably failed the test, taking down a Chuunin level ninja and not even breaking a sweat.

"I just did the jutsu in the scrolls Iruka-sensei. After you two argued I picked your side cus you were nicer. I think I couldn't master the academy jutsu because I have too much chakra to control."

'_Amazing... only 12 years old and able to produce 4 exploding clones? thats the equivalent of 400 shadow clones.. simply outstanding..'_

"Naruto, close your eyes." Naruto, knowing what was about to happen, did so without asking questions. After a moment, he played the act of impatience and was rewarded with a reply of, "Go ahead."

And this was the day, Uzumaki Naruto became a genin for the second time.

***x***

**Well, all's well that ends well. Please Review, I love them, even if you are flaming, it would feel good to get ackknowledgement.**


	4. Explanations and Sight-seeing

**And yet again, here we are. In the past 4 hours I think I've put out four chapters. Wonderous. No, I won't be doing this all the time. Yes, I am DEFINETELY doing the rest of this story as it fills me with glee that I am doing it period and am not having too much trouble writing it. Now, Tenten, take it away.**

**Tenten:Isagage-sama doesn't own Naruto or Naruto shippuden. He isn't making money off of this, etc. Now Isagage-sama, help me with target practice. Start running.**

**Me: Time to go!**

***x***

"And that Hokage-Jiji, is why I have a Sharingan. At least I think."

'HE'S NEVER GOING TO BUY IT GAKI.'

"Well.. That sounds reasonable. The residual energy from Kakashi's transplant could've given you a couple Uchiha genetic samples and with the Nine-tails regeneration, I could understand it being replicated." The Third stroked his beard as he watched the young genin under wisened eyes, waiting for a response.

'DON'T TURN YOUR BACK ON SHIKAMARU ANYMORE GAKI. EVER. I DON'T WANT TO EVER FEEL THAT.'

"Well, Jiji, if that's all I wanna get back to my apartment, I could use some rest, and I need to go see a friend to let them know I passed after all before they get too upset." '_And I might get a kiss from Hina-chan too. Wait, where did that come from?'_ The young Uzumaki was soon brought from his musings by a quick response from his grandfather figure from across the room.

"Dismissed." As Naruto left, the Hokage wondered to himself the implication of the time warp rip the day before and Naruto's sudden acquisition of the Sharingan, but decided to let it slide for now as no one had been killed for it and Naruto wasn't betraying the village in any way.

***x***

Now that Naruto could freely walk about the village with his Sharingan active and visible, he acquired many glares, muttered insults and a rare stare of awe as he made his way towards the Hyuuga clan compound.

The Hyuuga clan compound was large by any standards, though not as large as the Uchiha clan district. The compound was more the size of about 15 Team 7 training ground clearings, with many sparring rooms, two hot springs, and several other luxury accomadities.

The compound had a guard over the entrance, not that it would do much good since ninja could easily just hop the wall and be on their merry way. It did however, help with knowing which clan members were there or not, and it was with the purpose of finding out if Hinata was there that Naruto strolled directly to the gate guard and asked him.

The gate guard, being part of the Hyuuga clan knew the boy wasn't the demon, but its container. However true that might've been, when the boy asked where Hinata-sama was, the gate guard couldn't tell him because he believed it would be seen as evil if Hinata-sama was to be found associating with him, and that would bring shame down upon the Hyuuga clan name.

So, Naruto decided to simply sense out her chakra, and found her sitting in one of the training areas. He immediately ran to it avoiding other guards wandering around the Hyuuga grounds until he saw her. And what he saw, was a sight to behold. The place he assumed was a training ground wasn't a training ground, but a hot spring. He saw her laying there in the spring, unassuming and unawares to his presence. He faintly heard the Kyuubi snicker somewhere inside his mind when he had to wipe some blood from his nose, but he ignored it.

After standing there for about 15 minutes, he ran immediately back to his apartment and went to sleep, but the blush never left his face and he never truly forgot what he saw.

***x***

**This is more of an Omake than a real chapter, but the beginning part fits into the plotline so I figured I'd get that bit out of the way, to add in a slight mating desire from Naruto to his slowly awakening affections for Hinata. Anyway, Review please. each review closes a hole in my body from Tenten's target practice. *shudder*.**


	5. Team Seven, Ramen, Oh My!

**Now, I know these chapters are painfully short. Now the question is, do you all want a nearly 5k chapter every four to six days, or what I plan to make sure are 1k chapters every day? Lemme know, and I'll take the reviews into account. For now however, I'm gunna put out maybe this and another chapter today. R&R, please.**

**I don't own Naruto, or Naruto Shippuden. If I did, the first series wouldn't focus so much on Sasuke.**

***x***

Uzumaki Naruto had quite the headache when he awoke, and nearly screamed it to the rooftops and would have, if not for the fact that it would only make the headache worse. "Agh.. and I have to go meet my team again today.."

'**GAKI GET YOUR ASS IN GEAR. WE DON'T HAVE TIME FOR YOUR HEADACHES. YOU STILL NEED TO TALK TO YOUR HINA-CHAN AS YOU SO KINDLY PUT IT IN YOUR SLEEP LAST NIGHT, BECAUSE YESTERDAY YOU CHICKENED OUT.'**

'_Shit! I can't believe I forgot!'_ Muttering some stronger curses under his breath, he threw on one of his orange jumpsuits and took off in the direction of the academy, praying he wasn't late.

***x***

"Iruka-sensei I'm sorry I'm late, a black cat crossed my path and I had to take the long way around the entire village to be sure." _'Wait a minute, why the hell did I just say that?'_

A tick mark very quickly began to grow before Iruka had finally had enough of it."UZUMAKI NARUTO!" Naruto very quickly cringed at this, very much hoping he could survive the lecture Iruka was about to give him.

***x***

Meanwhile, in the Hokage's office...

"Uzumaki Naruto huh? I like this one. I think I've gotten my team Hokage-sama."Actually hoping that this one passed and that the Hokage would let him have the team, he prepared to tell him.

"And who, pray tell, would you have on your team Kakashi?" _'This had better be VERY good.'_ The Hokage prepared a pipe of whatever it was he really smoked, and took a few puffs of it to get the flames started on the pipe.

"Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, and..." At this point Kakashi trailed off, unsure of his final team member decision._'Screw it, she might make teamwork possible.' _"And Hyuuga Hinata." At this there was a collective gasp around the room, every Jonin-sensei knew that Naruto had a Sharingan eye, and this would make a team with three Dojutsu users. It would be_ completely_ unbalanced, but apparently the Hokage had a moment of odd judgement.

"Very well Kakashi. I expect great things from this team." Sarutobi glared towards Kakashi, implying what would happen if the team turned out to be horrible. '_He had better make a nigh-perfection team or I am going to have his hide...'_

"Thank you Hokage-sama." _'that was close, I had wondered if he'd have let me or not.'_

The teams continued as normal, with the exception of Kurenai's team having Sakura instead of Hinata, and there were no other notable events in the Hokage's office..

***x***

All of the Jonin-sensei's had come and picked their teams up, all except for Team 7. Our blonde Uzumaki just couldn't stand to wait doing nothing. "Hey Hinata-chan, would you like to uh, go out to eat some ramen while we wait? I can have a shadow clone here and once the clone picks up an approaching chakra I can Body Flicker us back here."

'_DID HE JUST ASK ME OUT?'_ "Y-you mean like a d-date, N-naruto-k-kun?" _'Please mean like a date... please mean like a date..'_

"Uh, I mean if you want to Hina-chan. If not then we can just go as friends." _'Did I ask to soon? I contemplated my feelings last night but still, if I asked to soon I might've ruined it...'_ After several minutes of Hinata not even so much as blinking, and only barely still breathing, Naruto began to think he had asked to soon.

"Hinata chan I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked" Naruto had to have used to most dejected tone anyone had ever heard, because Hinata actually slapped him at this.

"Yes I want to go, and never doubt yourself Naruto-kun. I can't stand to ever see you do that." _'Where did that come from? I'm never like this around anyone else...'_

"Oh ok cool! Let's go then!" _'Man that is a big relief off of my shoulders. I thought I had ruined our chances of being together.'_

The two began to hop rooftops towards Ichiraku's, hoping desperately to get there with enough time to eat a large amount and stare at Naruto respectively.

***x***

**Yeah, I wanted to do more but I just am getting tired right now. May not shell out a couple chapters tomorrow, but I will do one monday-friday during school weeks for sure. Anyway, Read and Review, tell me if my grammar needs work, etc. I know you're reading this! XD, have an cookie if you reviewed. Till next time, Isagage out!**

**P.S. Yes I did pop another hundred words or so. I think it's due to the more I write the better I get kinda thing, etc.**


	6. Meetings, introduction, Fresh blood

**So, for the favorite review so far, the one calling the BS excuse for why Naruto has it, I'm putting out a new chapter. Simply because I love the snarky comments. ^^ Alright, today My lovely Sarah-hime is here to start us off.**

**Sarah: Isa-kun doesn't own Naruto, and is happy to buy me some chocolates, *threatening voice* Aren't you, Isa-kun?**

**Me:Yes Ma'm. Alright, lets get started.**

***x***

'_Lovely. Just lovely. Here I am on a date with Hinata, at least I think its a date, and I don't even know what to say or do!'_

'JUST TALK TO HER AND GET TO KNOW THE KIT GAKI. I'M SURE SHE ALREADY KNOWS EVERYTHING ABOUT YOU AND LOVES YOU, SHE'S THE ONE THAT MADE STALKING LOOK CUTE. YOU JUST NEED TO START KNOWING HER AND LOVING HER.'

'_Ok.. Thanks? When did we get on good terms anyway?' _Now there's a thought, when did me and Kyuu get on talking terms?

'WHEN I GOT SENSES BACK. SHUTUP AND CLAIM YOUR MATE OR GET TO KNOW HER, I DON'T CARE WHICH.

"Hey Hinata-chan?"Naruto began to look increasingly nervous, to the point where Hinata worried he would faint like she would.

Mesmerized by the way his shirt tightened when he turned, she simply muttered a faint"Yes Naru-kun...?"

Naruto blushed at this, but went ahead with his question anyway."Are you drooling?" Hinata got very red very quickly, and had a faint trickle of blood down her nose.

'WOW BRAT.. SHE'S EITHER FANTISIZING ABOUT YOU, THE FIFTH MIZUKAGE, OR BOTH. AND YOU CALLED HER OUT ON IT. SHAME ON YOU' The damnable fox said this all with a sadistic chuckle.

"Hina-chan?" Naruto placed his forehead to hers in an odd way of checking her temperature. "Are you ok?" said Hyuuga heiress promptly fainted, but not falling backwards. Instead, she fell forwards causing their lips to make contact and before anyone knew it, our favorite knucklehead ninja was in a perverted thoughts-induced comatose state.

***x***

It could only be thanks to Naruto's Kage Bunshin that they even made it, for the moment Kakashi Shunshined to the roof his clone dispelled, startling the blonde Jinchuuriki awake.

"Hina-hime?! Hina-hime are you ok?" Hearing his cries of her name, said Hyuuga heiress awoke and turned a brilliant red, as she was still on top of him from the fainting earlier. Immediately noticing she was awake and safe for shunshin transport, he didn't even allow her a moment to think before bringing them to the top of the Academy.

"And here I thought I was the only one who was ever late." Said our favorite Scarecrow, with an all-knowing smirk on his face.

"P-please don't blame N-naruto-k-kun, he j-just wanted some r-ramen and knew you'd be late, s-so we g-got s-some and I f-fainted and he d-did too." Hinata was sickeningly lovable in her plea, so Kakashi couldn't find it in him to torture the two much longer.

"Fine fine, just sit down and let's do some introductions. You know, Likes, dislikes, hobbies, dreams for the future. Names."

Silence... Kakashi swore a cricket chirped somewhere.

"Fine, I'll go first. I'm Hatake Kakashi, I like some things and dislike some things. You don't need to know my hobbies, and my dreams.. well, lets say I have them."

Another bout of silence, within which Naruto quickly decided he liked this guy. Again.

"Uzumaki Naruto, I like Hina-chan," At this said Hyuuga heiress's mood was raised a little," I dislike stuckup brooding bastards, I my hobbies are Ramen, Ramen, Hina-chan, Ramen, learning new Jutsu and training. I will be Hokage one day, so it's not a dream, but a plan."

"Hyuuga Hinata. I like um, Naru-kun. And Ramen. I dislike fangirls, and people who are revenge driven bastards. My hobbies are..." She stared towards Naruto and giggled like Jiraiya for a moment." My dreams are to change the Hyuuga clan to be one united clan one day.. and something else."

"Tch, dobes. You both are lame." At this precise moment, Naruto decided enough was enough and busted his lip. Before they could get heavily started, Kakashi intervened.

"Stop it you two!"

"_**He insulted my Hina-hime, he deserves to DIE!"**_

"Control yourself Naruto! You and I both know exactly why."

After several long moments, Naruto's eyes returned to normal, though no one knew exactly when they had changed."Fine." He practically spat the last word, not wanting to ever concede to not murdering the last Uchiha in the village.

"Emo, introduction. NOW."

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke. I like getting stronger, and don't like much else. My hobby is plotting revenge, and my dream is to kill a man."

'_Just as I thought. I had an idea he'd still be basically broken.' _"Alright, Team seven you are dismissed. meet at 6 A.M at training ground Forty-Three. And a word of advice, don't eat. You'll just throw up." With this, he left.

"Dobe! Where the HELL did you get my clan's property?"

'_Ugh.. here comes a long, long discussion. Probably annoying too.'_

'**HEH, GOOD LUCK WITH THAT BRAT.**

***x***

**Well, I would've done more but I'm here with family and wasn't even planning to do this tonight. However, someone insisted I did it, so here you all go. Oh and, when you review, answer me this. Longer chapters with more wait, or these same size chapters with less wait? Isagage out!**

**P.S. If you want to have a side-story on what it was like going through the technique to get back to graduation day, check the poll I'm putting up and vote on it.**


	7. Stunning suprises, Tests, Cooperations

**Alright my little duckies, You've all been so good with reviewing that I've decided to add a chapter for your enjoyment. It may or may not be small, but its still at least the size of a weekly manga chapter. Alright Naruko, take it away!**

**Naruko: Isagage-kun doesn't own Naruto or me.**

***x***

'_I think my home village is full of idiots. Even Sasuke-teme bought the bullcrap about my Sharingan'_

'YES WELL, THEY DID MANAGE TO PRODUCE YOUR FATHER, AND SHIKAMARU.

'_Don't even talk about Shika, I'm worried he's gay if everyone actually buy's my crappy story on how I got a Sharingan.'_

'YOU'VE GOT A POINT BRAT.. ANYWAY, IT DOESN'T MATTER. FINISH GETTING DRESSED AND GO FOR YOUR TEAM TEST.. AND FREAK OUR LITTLE KASHI-CHAN OUT A BIT FOR ME, EH?'

'_That's just creepy Kyuu-and I'm so doing it!'_

***x***

Meanwhile, training ground Forty-Three...

"Stupid Dobe and Sensei, they're both late.

"I t-think we s-shouldn-t b-be s-so hasty-y. T-they should c-come soon. I think I see them."

"Hey guys!"Strolling up with a mask identical to Kakashi's, he seemed to have gained along with that.. a pair of.. fox ears?

"..." Noticing Hinata's silence, he became worried.

"Hinata-chan? Are you ok Hinata-chan?"

"KAWAII!" Tackled by the Hyuuga heiress, Naruto was immediately embarrassed. However, his tail hit Hinata on the head, furthering his-_TAIL?_.

Loh and behold, he had a fox tail. This only seemed to irritate Naruto, up until the moment Hinata stroked it, muttering cries of "Kawaii..."

Naruto immediately had something very odd happen to him, which he had never had happen before now. He felt stems of pleasure flowing through his vains, and shuddered with a moan of "Hina-hime... Stroke it harder Hina-hime"

Kakashi took this moment to show up, and promptly flew back courtesy of a stream of blood firing out of his nose like a cannon. When he finally awoke, Naruto's head seemed firmly glued to Hinata's lap. _'I don't even want to know how this happened. I only know he needs to find a way to slap a genjutsu over that or the villager's are going to have a shit-fit.'_

"Alright, now that the drama is over, I belive we can get started. Team! Your goal is to get these two bells from me. Now, there are only two bells. This means one of you is gunna be sent back. You have until sundown. Go." Before Kakashi could make to move, he was in a full nelson with a kunai to his neck, his chakra flow shut down by some strategically placed seals, and a blond Uzumaki in front of him.

"Kakashi-sensei," he whispered, trying to make it unaudible to his teammates,"before you Kawarimi, is the goal of this test to work together, because those who break the rules are trash, but those that abandon comrades are worse?" Kakashi at this, froze. It shouldn't be possible for someone to quote his words, understand his test, and catch him in a bind in 2.3 seconds. Naruto's Kyuubi augmented speed had managed to move faster than his Sharingan could track, rendering it useless.

"Yes, but don't tell them. Continue competing. Work with them. If you can round them together to attack me, and work together, You all will pass." With this said, Kakashi overcharged his chakra and destroyed the hastily drawn seals, allowing him to Kawarimi to safety.

_'Something is strange about that boy. He knows more than he should. I'll be watching him..._'

Naruto immediately moved to Sasuke's position, and said directly to him"We need to work together. I can't use that speed that often because its bad for my body, and it hurts like all hell for just 2 seconds of use. I can't sustain it long enough. Plus, we need Hinata. Her eyes can see through Genjutsu and she is very good at Taijutsu, as much as she doesn't show it."

"Dobe, only because you actually are making sense for once. I swear, one screw-up and you'll wind up even lower on my shit-list."

With this in mind, they both moved towards Hinata's position, before they heard a bloodcurdling scream. A scream that sounded like..

"Was that Kakash-sensei? Why the hell would he scream like that?"

"Looks like he found one of the pockets of my Harem Jutsu. Let's get moving."

"Dobe, I don't even want to know." Naruto shivered.

"Damn right you don't."

***x***

**Ok little duckies, I wanna do more but this class period where I'm allowed to have this laptop of my mother's out in class is almost over. Thanks for staying with the story, and Review please! Check the polls out on my page, those are important. Bye-bye now!**

**P.S. Cliffhanger may not be what it seems... Mwuhahahahahahahahaha.**


	8. Suprising faults, Strengths, and a kiss

**Welcome all, to the latest chapter of PSA. I haven't had the time to do one lately, what with tests all piling on this week. However, thanks to the mass reviews I got yesterday, I'm feeling generous. Here we go.**

**And sorry again about the whole continuity error, I am forgetful and writing two fics. I haven't decided on posting the second one, it's more for my own enjoyment.**

**Gaara: He doesn't own me or Naruto. He may have an OC. Wait and find out... Or I'll kill you all.**

***x***

Sasuke and Naruto approached the clearing to find Kakashi sprawled out on the ground, with a very stunned looking Hinata above him. Sasuke made to move and congratulate her, odd as it seemed until Naruto pulled down his mask.

_'Shit, genjutsu!'_ "Sasuke! stay still, there are spikes and exploding tags on a hair trigger everywhere! This is a genjutsu!"

"And what would you know about those _dobe?_" Still, Sasuke stopped moving completely, very wary of what may lie under his feet, and brought his hands together in a seal, shouting "KAI" to dispel the genjutsu. However, he wasn't prepared to see himself surrounded by exploding tags, with a Kakashi flying directly at him courtesy of one of Naruto's kicks. Sasuke formed the handseals for the Grand fireball, and announced it in his mind before completely incinerating Kakashi, as it seemed.

"Sasuke, he's a Jonin, that didn't finish him off. Let's get moving and find Hinata-chan while he licks his wounds from that fireball."

"Hn. If you say so."

Now normally, Naruto would've been happy to leave Sasuke behind. However, the goal of the test was teamwork, and Naruto would be damned if he had to endure another year of the blasted academy.

'MAYBE IF YOU WEREN'T SO KEEN ON ASSURING THAT KAKASHI THINK YOU WERE STILL WEAK, YOU COULD ACTUALLY MANAGE THIS. HELL, ONE TAIL OF MY CHAKRA AT THIS POINT COULD DO IT.'

_'Maybe so, but I prefer to use the Bijuu mode if I use your chakra at all. It's just to bloody hot.'_

'HN. YOU ARE PATHETIC, _BOY.'_

"Hinata-chan! There you are!" Now with his Sharingan active, the only genjutsu that could fool our favourite Jinchuuriki was Tsukuyomi. "Kakashi is a jonin Hinata-chan, and I think we need to work together to take him down... Will you help us?"

Excited at the prospect, but worried about disappointing him, Hinata replied with a simple" I don't think I'd be much use..."

"Non-sense Hinata-chan, You can see in almost every direction at once, and you can see through almost every genjutsu out there, which me and Sasuke already have seen Kakashi is fond of using against us." Hoping desperately to persuade her, Naruto took a plunge. "I'll take you out for a picnic at my favourite spot in the whole village when we're done, as a celebration for passing."

"B-but Naruto-kun, how can you know if we will pass?"

"Hinata-chan, if you help us there's no way we can lose." _'literally... ' _he said in his mind to no one in particular.

Reassured by his confidence in her, Hinata gained a confident look and said "Hai! Let's do it!"

And with that, the three genin began moving towards Kakashi's position, without even a thought in the world of who would get the bells if they could grab them.

When they finally arrived, combat became simply Taijutsu. Now, Naruto had his own style developed, but chose to instead use a strong variation of the Goken style to throw Kakashi off, as this one was used to the normal Goken. Throwing a couple punches with considerable weight and effort behind it, Sasuke jumped in with ninja wire and shuriken. Hinata waited until Kakashi was solely focused on them, giving her the chance to mutter a quiet "Byakugan" and begin striking 4 of the 12 points on his back, ones that would leave him paralyzed for a few hours or so if someone didn't open them using chakra or other means.

After about 20 minutes of this, Kakashi had had enough. He was becoming increasingly tired, and could barely move. He had no idea how kids like this could possibly wear down a Jonin, but he had decided they passed.

"Alright, you all pass." Just then, his surroundings wavered and faded away like an odd kind of mist, before his eye refocused to see all three grinning profusely. "Genjutsu. You all have got to be kidding me. Hyuuga's don't learn them, Sasuke doesn't have his Sharingan yet, and Naruto.." Right then, he noticed the eye. The Sharingan. In Naruto's eye socket. He promptly noted that this meant Naruto could be highly powerful in all three typed of Jutsu, with enough training due to his Kage-level chakra reserves.

"Look, the goal was teamwork. Since I can see you all got together to work with each other, but didn't expect the Genjutsu to work, you all pass anyway. Be happy, all that crap. I'm gunna go get a drink, and then desperately hope I can find someone who can help teach you Hinata. I can help Sasuke awaken his Doujutsu, and Naruto has the same one for some reason, but you use a style I do not know. I can train you in Ninjutsu, but that is about all I can help with.." Muttering other things to himself, he ambled off to tell the Hokage that he had passed his first team.

Meanwhile, at the training grounds...

"Hinata-chan, we did it! Woohoo!" Without thinking, he picked her up and planted a solid kiss right on her lips, as if it were instinct for him. Which, thinking about it, it was.

"N-n-n-narut-t-o-k-kun..." Freezing up and fainting, Hinata left the world of the aware and conscious. However, Sasuke was still there with a stock still Naruto, holding a beautiful Hyuuga heiress in his arms.

"Dobe. For once, I congratulate you. That one is a keeper... If she ever gets some confidence.." With that odd way of a back-handed compliment, which is the best Naruto would ever get from Sasuke, they both left to their own devices, With Naruto having some ideas on what to cook for the picnic.

"Shit! I don't know how to HAVE a picnic!"

Somewhere in the darkest recesses of his mind, there was a sadistic orange fox giggling to itself about the situation the blond found himself in.

***x***

**And for now, that is a wrap. I think. Dunno, Libre office isn't like abiword, page sizes are different. I think this one is nearing the normal chapter sizes, and please vote on the polls. Closing them tomorrow at about 9-10 A.M. central standard time. Have fun, Review, and I'm gunna try to post a couple more today, given that I can have some free time. But no, 1,209 words. You all owe me reviews, most of my chapters are about 700. I did this just for you all. -.-. lol.**


	9. Misgivings, Naughty dreams, Missions

**Well, thats it. Soon as I'm done with this chapter I'll be doing the longer chapters/longer wait thing. Happy happy joy joy.. and all that.. This chapter is just before the timeskip to the wave arc. Where I will unveil Hinata's... Special ability or whatever. Take it away, my new Beta.**

**Michael:Isagage doesn't own Naruto... he is however, a little B****.**

**Me: HEY!**

***x***

_'This is nice... I love the quiet times like this.. didn't get to have them all that much the first time around.'_

'WELL GAKI MAYBE YOU CAN THIS TIME. NOW PAY ATTENTION TO YOUR FUTURE-MATE, SHE'S TALKING IN HER SLEEP ABOUT A WEDDING WITH YOU TWO IN IT.'

Needless to say, for once Kyuubi wasn't lying. It was very surprising to see Hinata muttering those things with Naruto right there, but of course she had fallen asleep a while ago, the food and the warm glow cast upon them by the sun just too much for the Hyuuga heiress.

_Sucks that I'm gunna have to wake her up soon, but I very much doubt her father would like to find us here. Then again.. I've had my suspicions that this isn't my home universe. I certainly didn't do anything different enough to cause Hinata -chan to be put on my team, and yet here we are. Plus Sasuke doesn't seem quite as distant as he had before. I believe It's high-time I confide in someone about this. Maybe the Hokage? Nah, If I do that he's gunna be pissed I lied about the Sharingan._

Our favourite blonde Uzumaki was roused from his thoughts however, when a young Hyuuga heiress awoke in his arms. Or so he thought, at first.

"N-Naruto-kun... We can't do this here, Tou-san is two rooms down.."

Naruto froze. He wasn't sure quite how to react, never having been in this situation before.

"Oh... Fine Naruto-kun, but you owe me. I expect next time I'm at your apartment we don't sleep very much. I'm not gunna have done this for nothing."

Slowly, in her sleep, Hinata reached down and grabbed one of Naruto's lower appendages.. Right before he screamed and woke her up.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Needless to say, her grip had been a bit to tight. Still was for that matter.

"Naruto-kun?! Whats wrong? Are you hurt?" In her worryful awakening, her stutter was forgotten in need of ensuring Naruto's health was intact.

"Hina-hime please let go." Naruto said, in more pain than any man need ever suffer at the hands of a female.

"Of wh-" It was at this exact moment that Hinata realized exactly what she was holding, that she was gripping it tightly, and that they both had nosebleeds, though Naruto was also in extreme pain.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!" Needless to say, Everyone in Konoha wondered what princess needed saving for the next week or so, and what could have happened to her.

***x***

Timeskip- couple months later-Day the wave mission was originally given- 6:07 A.M.

***x***

'BOY! WAKE UP WE DON'T HAVE MUCH TIME. SECURE THAT BLOODY MISSION BEFORE I TAKE CONTROL AND DO IT FOR YOU.'

Naruto didn't need very much prompting. Creating several shadow clones to start some food up and turn on the shower. Naruto ran to get some clothes ready, to stop and see the goggles Hinata had given him. He set aside another Kage Bunshin to clean them, declaring he would wear them on the mission.

***x***

An hour or so later in the Hokages office, Naruto was filing a request for a mission for his team.

"And what pray tell Naruto-kun, makes you think you can do that?" Sarutobi truly wondered, he wasn't even quite sure why Naruto was here this early.

"If a Jonin-sensei is not present by the requisite time, then the strongest or most fit to lead the team is to file a mission request for the day. Since no one else is here, I have to."

Sarutobi was surprised. It seemed Naruto really had learned something. He decided to just get it over with, and asked Naruto what he wanted.

"There's always Tora the cat, but lately Tora seems more frightened of you than usual."

"No, Hokage-sama.. I think we are ready for a C-rank. Kakashi-sensei does too, he's just too busy reading his smut. Ain't that right, Kakashi-sensei?" At this, Naruto tossed a Kunai to the back left corner of the room, only to have it tossed back in retaliation.

"Yeah yeah, be happy you caught me. Anyway, I have to agree. The teamwork is better than I thought it would be. They actually came together from the beginning near bout it, and I'm also ready to begin teaching them some jutsu now or later. But mainly, It's time for a C-rank."

"So yeah Hokage-sama, I told you he thought so. Now, is there an escort mission? Cus then we could fight bandits, and get a higher pay than the average C-rank."

"Yes Naruto, there is. I guess its your lucky day, or week. Anyway, It's an escort mission to wave. You have an old man-I mean master bridge-builder to accompany and protect all the way to Wave, protect him till the bridge is finished, and then come back. You'll recieve your pay on return, and proof of completion. Here's the mission details Kakashi. Good luck."

Thinking this only to himself, Sarutobi added _And good luck to the bridge-builder. I don't think Naruto is gunna like him at first.._

_"_What? You have a pipsquek gaurding me?And I thought Ninja teams had three younger and one older, but only two are here! A pint-sized brat and a Perverted lazy piece of-"

Tazuna was stopped midsentence, to find a Kunai to his throat.

"Shutup. Or I will kill you. Dattebayo!

_'Oh boy...'_

***x***

**And that, is the end of another Wonderful chapter. Woohoo... and all that... Well, anyway.. Next chapter will cover at least half the wave mission. And so forth with future chapter lengths. Might have it out by next wednesday-thursday. Possibly sooner, If I have the time. 1,073 words! Yay. Isagage out!**


	10. The Trouble Begins

**Great news! I can spit out chapters at a slightly faster speed than would've been planned, because low and behold, I've gotten myself a new laptop! Gaming abound! Writing abound! Music! And now, take it away, Yondaime-sama!**

**Minato: Isagage don't own shit. That little bitch. He don't own Naruto either. **

***x***

"This has been a long day... Oh no! A wild puddle appeared! Those aren't common lately! Now I'm gunna get the fraggles."

'OH PLEASE BRAT, NOBODY IS GOING TO GET THAT.'

"Oh man, That was just too funny for me and my brother to stay hidden. Nice wordplay brat."

'_Somethings off Kyuu. You notice that the first one is female this time around as well? I don't think I could've changed that much yet. Haven't even been here at the time required TO change that. Strange.'_

'YES... SOMEONE GOT YOUR JOKES. THAT IS STRANGE..'

'_Oh shut it Kyuubi.' _"Now then.. Hows about I kick your asses? For the sister, I've reserved some spanking and a couple whips. For the brother, Kyuubi is going to eat you."

"Wha-" A split second nine-tails transformation occurred, in which the poor young man was eaten by the Kyuubi. Once Naruto dropped the transformation, he ignored the look from Kakashi and proceeded to open his bag looking for a whip, if only for intimidation.

"Naruto, I think that is enough. And you will be explaining how you managed to do what you did to her brother, very, very soon."

...

"Naruto?"

"Sensei.. You fell for a genjutsu. And I didn't use my eye. Sensei I'm starting to think you suck."

'_Did I really fall for a genjutsu like that?' "_Really Naruto, then dispell it. Shouldn't be to difficult if you executed the genjutsu."

"Kai."

Kakashi found a clearing with the two demon siblings, sprawled out on the ground with their fingers tied together. Needless to say, knowing that one kid did all this on his first real mission was... Nothing short of terrifying and amazing.

"Naruto, we should probably still talk.. Though you aren't in trouble." _'I'll never understand that child, not in my darkest dreams. Not even in the darkest depths of hell.'_

"Yeah yeah sensei. I pulled a mass genjutsu because if I focused it on just those two? I might've blown them up. You know how much chakra I have, giving me a sharingan doesn't just give me perfect control."

"..."

"Kakashi-sensei? Listen, I'll get you a box of _those_ magazines later if you just chill out." Suprisingly, at this, Kakashi brightened his face a little, his thoughts only on the wonders of the female body... The freaking pervert.

"N-Naruto-kun!" Hinata said in a sad attempt at a harsh whisper, as it came out more like a yell. "Why would you even know where to BUY those?"

"Hinata..."

"Don't say anything you.. you Pervert!"

"NOOOOOOOO! You can't mean it Hinata-chan! You can't!"

"And why not?! You know where to buy dirty magazines! You offered to buy them for our SENSEI! What is WRONG WITH YOU?" Hinata said, bringing herself suprisingly into a near full-blown rage.

"I GET FLUSTERED AND CONFUSED AROUND YA OK? MAYBE SOMETIMES IT AFFECTS MY JUDGEMENT!" Naruto said, without really giving it much thought.

"FINE! MAYBE I'LL GET A TRANSFER IF YOU DON'T LIKE ME AROUND THAT MUCH!"

At this moment, Hinata realized she'd hurt Naruto, though she couldn't understand how.

"i.. i like you Hinata. Thats why I get flustered and confused. Ok? I'm sorry." Naruto said, getting barely louder than a whisper even at the end.

Hinata froze. The culmination of almost all hear hopes for the future, had just come true. All in an arguement. No one knew, but one Hyuuga Hinata vowed that day to always have healthy arguements, simply because of that one moment.

"Hinata-chan? I'm s-sorry.. I shouldn't have said that..." Naruto proceeded to slam his head into a tree, not having realized that Hinata had frozen out of the highest level of Joy one could achieve. When he turned around after several minutes of beating himself, He realized his lips had just been captured in the most... velvety.. soft... Mmmm... Where was I? oh. right. *coughs* The softest experience he thought possible. Not to mention when it stopped, he opened his eyes and found.. Hinata?

"Mm... Ramen..." Was the only pleasurable response Naruto could elicit from Hinata.

Hinata, finally losing her last spot of anger, realized just what exactly she had done, and was reduced to a stuttering mess.

"N-na-r-rut-t-o-kun.. I-i l-lik-k-e y-you t-too." As difficult as it was for him to figure out exactly what she had just said, the moment our Blonde Uzumaki did, was the moment he was given the title of "happiest man in the world". Neither of them even gave the incident of anger earlier a second thought, content with looking into each other's eyes trying to convey their happiness to the other as much as possible.

***x* **

"Kakashi, don't even think about telling us we are going home. I've accepted this mission, and I don't back down. " Naruto leaned in close towards the end of his adamant refusal and said quietly, "I hear the ladies in wave country are particularly fetching." With that said, he gave a toothy grin and backed away.

***x***

A day or so later, on the edge of the coast of Fire country, our favorite Ninja team was having a little trouble.

" I'm not getting in that boat if it means letting go of Hinata's hand. At all. Ever."

Kakashi sighed his response, if that's even possible. "Must I bribe you Naruto? We need to get going. "

"WE SHALL WALK ACCROSS THE LAKE USING OUR FLAMES OF YOUTH! YOSH!"

"What? No. No you won't. Naruto, I doubt that you can even climb a tree using the ninja technique for it, let alone walk on water. Thats a chuunin level technique, and you are a minty fresh genin. " Before Kakashi could continue his Tirade however, Naruto had picked Hinata up bridal style and commenced to running accross the water as if it was second nature. Which for him, it was.

"Ugh.. Just as long as you don't say that again Dobe! Tch.. Always showing off is he?"

'_Now, he has my attention. No genin I know of could do this. Except his father... But he wasn't as talented as that in the academy. I'll be watching him.' _ To Sasuke, he only replied a simple, and curt, "I guess."

"I can't believe this.." Before he could check for a genjutsu however, people that team seven were going to hate for the rest of their lives, commenced their first assassination attempt. And it would scar them, maybe for all time. Is this the end of the tale of Team Seven? The end of their Journey? Or, is it just the beginning? Only time, will tell...

***x***

**Woohoo, it is definetely my biggest chapter yet. The first real fight scene I have planned will appear next chapter. I originally was going to fuse them, And just have it as one.. But I felt a cliffhanger, around an event unseen to anyone but me and my Sarah-hime, would encourage more reviews. *waggles eyebrows* Review, please? I would love it if you reviewed... Come on! you know you wanna type something and hit the pretty words "Post review"! Anyway, Isagage out.**


	11. Beginnings of a New Power

**A/N This is so that you all are appeased. I need to get this out now before I forget.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto, chill out.**

***x*17:03**

_Hm... That's strange._

'WHAT? I ONLY SENSE ZABUZA AND SOME FEM- WAIT A MINUTE, WASN'T HAKU MALE?'

_'Yep. That's it, I'm in an alternate universe. There's no other way this could be possible.'_

***x* Scene Break. Hyuuga Clan Compound: 11:24**

It had been a long day at the Hyuuga Estate, what with the mission the heiress to the Hyuuga clan had gone on.

"It's going to take forever for me to catch up to Hinata-sama, Hiashi-sama" The young prodigy Neji Hyuuga stated, with an air of laziness around him.

"Obviously. Now listen, I've checked this in with the Hokage. This counts as a B rank mission, with C-rank pay and a bonus if completed flawlessly. Go now, watch over my daughter Neji. I can only trust you with this, other branch members may take this as a chance to let her die, but I know you two are close." Hiashi said, with an air of nervousness and haste about him.

"Yes Hiashi-sama." _'I will protect you Hinata-sama.' _

"Neji.. Do you remember what happened with her mother's Byakugan? I want you to watch out for it, in case she shows the second stage as well."

"Of course Hiashi-sama. I will report all my findings and my mission to you upon my return." _'You can trust me in this, I won't fail you Uncle.'_

"Thank you. Go now!"

***x* Scene break, back with the main plot...**

The fight with Zabuza, had gone... interesting to say the least. As with the last time around, I had played the fool, simply needing it to stay roughly the same. What I didn't expect, was for Haku to fall out of the tree after seeing me. It had all been planned in my mind, to try and keep it the same so that I could catch them and save Haku this time. However, I don't think what happened will change anything much, I can't help but wonder if Haku had hit her face when she fell.. That nosebleed had looked awfully painful.

I was roused from my thoughts by a quiet, yet bold "Naruto-kun? Are you out here?"

We had arrived at Tazuna's house much the way the first life I lived had happened, except for the fight being different with Zabuza of course. I couldn't help but wonder how I missed Hinata's feelings in my, what I have decided to call "Past life". It was ridiculously obvious now that I look back on it, but somehow I missed it. I guess I was pretty dense back then.. but living long as I had in the Shinobi world I'd gotten a bit smarter.. Quietly, I muttered a simple "Over here, Hina-chan.."

She shuffled over, timid at first but with reckless abandon attacked me into a hug. She was crying, I realized, but I couldn't understand why. I thought on it for a moment, and realized with a start that she must've been terrified seeing a missing-nin that was A-rank attacking us.

"Shh... It's ok Hinata-chan, it's all gunna be ok.. We're safe now, Kakashi-sensei won't let anything happen to us." Back in the fight, Zabuza had made a water clone go directly for her, and surrounded by 20 I couldn't get to her as quickly as I wanted to, and she was terrified at the massive KI already from Zabuza and Kakashi.

She continued crying for a moment, but the moment I spoke again she stopped and listened."Hinata-chan.. I will never let that happen again. Next time I will protect you-"

She quickly yelled, out of her normal range of volume"No! I.." I didn't quite understand why she had yelled, it seemed odd, but like she needed to say something incredibly important to me, so I stopped and gave her a reassuring look and began to listen. " I.. I want to protect myself Naruto-kun! I want to learn to do that! Can.. Can you help me?"

I was.. startled to say the least. She barely had a single moment of nervousness. I decided then and there, to teach her a technique I knew, one that while it was chakra taxing, would easily help her if she learned to use it correctly.

"Naruto-kun!" I realized I had pondered a bit too long and decided I must teach her, if not so that I can know she'd be safe.

"Hinata-chan... How would you like to learn the Rasengan?"

***x* Scene break, four days** **later.**

Kakashi-sensei had told us that Zabuza probably wasn't dead, and I knew that as well. It was time for her to perfect her own version of the Rasengan. She called it Aura Release: Rasengan spike. The technique started out the way her Twin Lion Fists technique started, except a clone helped create a rasengan in her hand. She then, used the Jyuuken to manipulate it into having spikes, spread all across it. The moment it made contact a chakra spike would shoot out, impaling whatever it hit. needless to say Wave country had lost many trees during the process, with me channeling chakra after each one to prevent chakra exhaustion on her part. She could probably perform two Rasengan's at full capacity, one Rasengan spike at full before she felt fatigue from the loss of chakra.

Her Byukugan had been.. flickering to something different during training, though I wasn't sure what it was. All I knew was her chakra capacity hit Jonin level once, while it had flickered before disappearing and disrupting her Rasengan Spike. It wasn't a problem, as she learned to keep the attack held through those chakra capacity spikes, but I think the chakra I'd been channeling was causing a mutation in her Byakugan, but didn't have the evidence to support it. My Sharingan, also, had been feeling very different lately, as if it was on the brink of something it almost had, but couldn't quite reach.

"Naruto?" I was surprised to find Kakashi looking at me. Then I saw the serious look he had. _shit. He suspects something. Ah well, I knew I'd have had to tell him eventually anyway._

"Kakashi-sensei.. we should talk somewhere more private. Hinata, keep it up. I'll give a Kage Bunshin some extra chakra to transfer to you so you can keep training."She seemed to be gaining a capacity for chakra, she was now low chuunin level instead of high genin. The training seemed to be helping her a lot.

After a few minutes of walking, safely out of earshot and Byakugan level sight, Kakashi got serious."What the HELL is going on with this? You know things you shouldn't, Jiyaiya and I are the only ones who know the Rasengan and it can't be copied. Talk!" I raised my hands in a submissive gesture to calm him and said,

"I'll tell you everything.. but wait until I'm done talking first, ok?" He nodded, but seemed very irate. That was understandable, all things considered.

So I told him. I told him about the war with Madara, Sasuke's revenge attempt, every single bit of what happened. And the funniest part of all, is that he honest to god believed me. Of course being that my father would never have taught someone the Rasengan that he didn't trust, even if I was lying that meant I could be trusted to have a good reason for doing so. He believed everything I said, but he asked me one thing. "Why haven't you told the Sandaime this?"

"You think he'd believe me? Besides, this doesn't need to get out to anyone. It would cause problems. If something big changes, then the whole future changes. I need to stop Orochimaru. Once I've done that, everything else is simplicity. Sasuke won't be drawn to power and I can win over his friendship. The whole future can be saved. But let's say the Sandaime gets worried for me and won't let me participate in the exams, the only time I can honestly stop Orochi-teme. Then what? My whole plan is ruined."

"You've a point there Naruto. I will trust you but you must tell him after the second stage that you know about the invasion in the event that Orochimaru survives your encounter." That was acceptable. It didn't cause any real problems. I could save Hayate too. I could save them all! Believe it!

Later we were eating dinner with Tsunami, Tazuna, and Inari. Hinata, had talked to Inari and comforted him more than I ever could, though for some reason he still clung to me as if I were his older brother. We ate in comfortable silence, having nothing to talk about anyway. I spoke up as Tsunami cleared the plates. "We need a battle plan for Zabuza. As strong as we are, he has a friend we need to worry about and we haven't seen her fight." I had avoided meeting her this time around in the woods, as I simply didn't want to think about having to kill someone like that. It was better to stay anonymous. It helped me when I had to finally end the person's life.

"Well, Naruto, since Hinata has a wide range of vision I think she should guard Tazuna, she could see attacks from behind, front, or even above or below. Kakashi-sensei could take on Zabuza, and you and I can take on that Hunter-nin."

"Sasuke, I want to do that but, we need a contingency plan. What if he brings someone else?"

A knock, on the door interrupted us. I felt the chakra outside and was incredibly surprised by who it was. _Neji... _"Come on in Neji-san. It's alright, we aren't gunna bite."

I could easily see his surprise, he seemed.. different this time. "Yosh! Your Flames of Youth must burn brightly for you to know me before I even enter the door! You are Naruto, Yes?"

_Oh. My. God. No! _

"Yes..." Outwardly I showed no sign of surprise, but inside I screamed bloody murder at the unbearable torture I would be cursed to endure. "So someone sent you for backup I assume?"

"Yosh! You are knowingly right again Naruto-kun!" Oh god, this seems like I'm going to have a headache.

"Neji-nii-san? Did Tou-san send you to watch over me?" Hinata said, with a slightly irate look on her face.

"Why of course! He simply said to provide Youthful backup in the event that you are in trouble!" Neji said, still not even noticing Hinata's irritation in the slightest.

***x***

**Alrighty, that's a wrap for now. I am uploading this to appease you all, and a simple teaser for DarkAlice. Read and Review, more will come, probably next Friday the 10k chapter will be out.**


	12. The Starting of a Hard Fight

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. The aspects of this chapter such as mentions of the second level of Byakugan and Hinata's new attack are my creations, though they have been influenced by outside sources such as opinions and suggestions from friends.**

***x***

I'd missed this. The comfort of non war-scarred comrades, still innocent, though, only to a degree. I'd missed having Kakashi-sensei there, even if he sucked as a teacher. Just knowing he was there was a comfort. And how I'd most of all, missed Sasuke... Before he was twisted beyond recognition. I loved him, like a brother I suppose. We were friends. Rivals. _Brothers. _

Now I had a chance to make it all right, it wasn't a dream. I'd thought about that many times, but this time it finally _hit me. _I really was back. So when Hinata-chan saw a tear sliding down my face, I could only cry into her arms in relief at it all. She didn't ask what was wrong, and I was grateful. I wasn't sure if I could've lied anyway. After Neji had arrived, we set up plans. Hinata would take any newcomer Zabuza brought, I would take the hunter-nin, and Neji would step in when needed... If there was an opening.

Kakashi, Obviously, would take Zabuza. Sasuke would assist Hinata if she needed it, and hopefully Neji wouldn't have to get involved. Otherwise, him and a moderate group of shadow clones would protect Tazuna. If he had to get involved... Well, I doubt it would really matter at that point anyway. If I remembered right, Gato betrayed them. All I really needed to do was prolong the fight until he arrived, then let my shadow clones take his thugs, and Zabuza could have him. I'd explained it to Kakashi, but he said to stay wary, as we couldn't really rely on my information that much.

I suppose he was right. Sasuke would help wherever he was needed. He was the last line of defense, being well rounded in all area's of the shinobi arts, and pretty good at Tai and Nin jutsu. It seems we would have a pretty good fight, maybe allowing Zabuza and Haku to keep their lives. The main question was.. What could I do, with the time left. I had been inside, resting and planning, but I believe we had four days. Sasuke had finished the tree climbing exercise. He could now sufficiently fight on a flat surface, and could walk on water, but was still learning the ability to fight sufficiently. It wasn't second nature to him yet.

Hinata-chan... She'd nearly mastered her Rasengan Spike. The idea she had with it was amazing.. Instead of forcibly causing it to destabilize she simply formed it improperly, and with her chakra control directed it away from her. It is a devastating technique. The remains of a boulder half the size of Gamabunta could attest to that. It was a severe drain on her reserves though, even still. Her eyes, they kept changing when she strained her chakra. She mentioned to Neji and I that when her eyes flashed, she could see and _feel _a weak chakra in the air. She said it felt cold, which wasn't like Nature chakra.

It sounded like Ambient Chakra, a weaker but still useful form, that was literally chakra in the air, but not created from life. It was more like.. Residue, from any chakra use. People actively released chakra on a daily basis, just the slightest bit, or a moderate amount, depending on their reserves. This happens to avoid chakra overload. Chakra doesn't just.. dissapate. It's like energy... It simply changes form, though many people couldn't grasp that yet.

Where as Nature chakra was unstable, needing control and training to master, Ambient chakra was stable, but weaker. However, it balanced out. There's just so much of it, that it doesn't matter, there is still enough to make it last. Today, Hinata was just training her Jyuuken Kata's. She'd mastered most of the genin level and a couple chuunin level chakra control exercises, being a Hyuuga, she needed to for her taijutsu style. Regardless, it was amazing to see her practice.. She looked like an elegant dancer, and her movements, simply.. struck me with happiness.

She finally stopped practicing, and walked over to me, slowly, obviously a little tired from the hour of Kata's. "Naruto-kun, why aren't you training?" Well, that was a good question. Why wasn't I training. It took me a minute to come up with a legitimate response. After a couple minutes, I finally decided on...

"Oh, I'm just taking a break today. My chakra reserves are a little low, and I don't wanna overexert myself." Real smooth Naruto, real smooth. I have KAGE level reserves for Kami's sakes! I might as well have told her I was smarter than Shikamaru! She didn't even need to flash her Byakugan to know I had plenty of chakra, but she sat down without a word, a light blush on her face as she realized I had just come to watch her train.

"Ah, o-ok N-naruto-kun." Well That's a conversation stopper. What I said next, was a great idea. Not only did I get her to at least talk, but I also managed to get something wonderful out of it.

"So Hinata-chan, I was just wondering, when we get back to the village.. Would you like to go on a date with me? Maybe a picnic on top of Hokage mountain, if you would be ok with it." I hoped she said yes. I truly wanted to just take her somewhere like the Dancing Leaf restaurant. Unfortunately, I didn't want to chance our first real date being botched by them kicking us out at the sight of me.

"I-I w-w-would l-love to Naruto-kun!" I was happy. She had agreed, and that was really good. I noticed her stutter got a little worse, but I attributed it to her being nervous. I thought it was cute, but I really felt like she would sound more.. Mature without it. I attributed her ever having a stutter to those damn Hyuuga elders. Slightly her Father, but deep down he cared for her, and he had no female counterpart helping him for a good bit of Hinata's life, so I couldn't force all the blame on him. But those damn Elders.. First, the caged bird seal, then, they have the _balls _to make her life difficult by all those disapproving glares, the put-downs, the insults..

One day.. I was going to make the Hyuuga elders pay. And I couldn't promise myself that I would even let them live. "Great!" I smiled my normal smile, albeit it was hidden by my mask... She smiled back, with a moderate blush. We sat in a comfortable silence, before I finally asked her another question."Hinata.. I know it's clan business, but what can you tell me about the caged bird seal?" Apparently that was touchy, because her mood sobered and her expression soured. She began telling me all she knew. I decided I would need to examine it up close, but it sounded like an Evil Sealing Method seal to me, and those.. I had a definite fix for those, but I stayed quiet since it hadn't been technically invented yet.

I finally said something along the lines of ok, I was just curious etc. But still, my main worry was that the seal was also... Restraining the abilities of the Byakugan user it was placed on. Another way to put the branch house beneath them I suppose. Whatever it was, I would find out, and eventually eradicate the caged bird seal. Whether those damned elders liked it or not. Hinata noticed the determined look, and asked me what I was thinking about. Finally, I told her. "Hinata-chan.. I'm pretty good with seals, and I wanna be a seal master someday. One day I swear, I will eradicate the caged bird seal. If not for you, then for Neji, or even someone I don't know. Because they don't deserve the fate of a burden they had no choice of. They don't deserve to be belittled because of a seal on them, because of a heavy burden they are forced to bear."

She didn't know why I had such conviction in my sentence.. But she believed what I said at that moment. And right then, I did too. She hugged me... whispering, "Thank you... Ruto-kun." I was shocked at the nickname, but I kind of liked it. I held her, not cuddly like, but the arms around you hug for a while until we heard someone clear their throat. I let go and turned around to see Neji, a slight glare on his face, and I only heard him say that he and I needed to talk.. alone.. I was scared. Even being as strong as I was, there was nothing more scary than a pissed off Neji when Hinata was involved.

"Y-yes Neji-san?" I was frightened. I think it was clear to him, as he smirked. I could only imagine what he had in store if I messed up, and I knew already this was the first talk, her father probably planning to be even worse.

"Naruto." He remained silent, as if composing himself and reining in his anger. "You had _better _treat her right, and I swear upon the seal on my forehead, upon the leaf village itself, if you hurt her, I will put you through unimaginable pain. First, I'll shutdown your chakra system permanently, enough that you can't stop me, and that your chakra burns you on the inside because it builds up to a level you can't handle. Then, I'll have your fingers and toes sliced off, one after another, stopping the bleeding with a white hot piece of iron every time a part of you is chopped off. Then, when you are finally nothing more than a body without any limbs, I'll cut off your final appendage, and force you to eat it. Afterwards, I'll open a couple wounds on you, with kunai coated in Mitarashi-sans favorite pain poison. Finally, I'll feed you to the Inuzuka's dogs..."

"..." Needless to say, I was terrified. I could not even speak, until he activated his Byakugan and took a menacing step forward. Then, a high pitched "Understood s-sir!" was said by me, and he backed off. I thanked Kami repeatedly, as I was worried he would enact that plan sooner rather than later. Hopefully, he never would. I liked not feeling pain like that. I liked breathing. It's fun! I finally settled on saying, "I refuse to ever harm her or let harm come to her Neji, of that, I promise you." Hopefully it appeased this overprotective MPD Neji with a horrid case of the flames of youth. Shuddering as he left, I slid down the tree trunk I had at some point put my back against.

"N-note to self.. Never tick Neji off, under any circumstances, EVER. It is a horrible idea, and I should never be the object of his anger in any way..." I finally got up and walked back to the clearing where we had been training, smiling a shaky smile at Hinata and going to work on getting used to the Sharingan.

***x* The Great Naruto Bridge, 4 days later.**

"Guys. Stop. That mist.." I narrowed my visible eye and showed my Sharingan, Sensei doing the same. "Zabuza is back! Neji, Hinata, Sasuke! Triangle formation on Tazuna until your designated targets become visible!" I barely had time to get that out before Haku attacked Hinata. I yelled "Hinata, don't worry, let's just switch up. You take the hunter-nin instead!" She nodded in my direction, and I nodded back. With her Byakugan, she should be ok. I hated the drain the Sharingan had on my reserves. I was much less experienced with it than Kakashi-sensei, and I actually would run out of chakra before him in a taijutsu slight ninjutsu battle. I needed to end this quickly.

"Kiko... Attack the blonde idiot. I'll take the copy-nin. Nako. You take on the other Hyuuga." With Zabuza's orders, the missing-nin moved quickly. Sasuke stood guard over Tazuna, and I attacked the redhead that ran at me. He wasn't in the bingo book I had, so I decided his body didn't need to survive.

Quickly, I formed several handseals and yelled, "Fire Style: Nine Tailed Bomb!" A giant mirage of the Kyuubi, made entirely of what seemed like solid fire, darted towards the redhead at a surprising speed, grabbing him in it's mouth and jumping about 300 feet from the bridge. I only put my hand in a half ram seal, and screamed, "KAI!" A large explosion insued, leaving nothing behind, or so I thought. The smoke cleared, and I saw the redhead, with a long yellow streak through his hair now, his skin turned a silver colour, and.. what looked to be wings, made of steel? How nuts could this get?!

"You think you can take me down that easily you pathetic brat?! Give me your worst! Me and my Heavenly body technique can take on anything!" An overconfident bastard he was. Though probably with reason, that's why he was gunna wind up dying..

***x* Nako and Neji *x***

Neji twitched, then his eyes flashed up with.. fire burning in them. "Yosh! This youthful battle will help me fan the flames of youthfullness! YOUUUUUUUUUTH!" And with that, he reached down and _ripped _off his weights, which oddly resembled Lee's. He then dropped them, the crater being the same size as Lee's during the Chuunin exams.

'_This guy is nuts... what the hell is wrong with him?'_ Nako thought to himself before shrugging, causing his silver white hair that fell to his shoulders to shake lightly. He was light skinned, with a typical Kumo shinobi outfit on. He dashed forward to meet Neji's powerful palm strike with a chakra covered arm block, covering his limbs and engaging him in a furious Taijutsu match, blocking him blow for blow and occasionally slipping past Neji's defenses. Finally, Neji uttered a loud cry and created a partial Kaiten.

***x* Hinata and Haku**

"Surrender. I do not wish to kill you, but if I must do so to further Zabuza-sama's goals I will." Haku readied several senbon, and begin pulling together the chakra for a jutsu, though which one, Hinata had yet to figure out. Hinata activated her Byakugan, and pulled two Kunai out of the pouch on her thigh. "So be it then..." Haku narrowed her eyes, and summoned about a thousand senbon of ice, from the surrounding water, firing them. Hinata dodged a majority, and deflected the follow up group of senbon, a much smaller group thankfully, with her kunai.

Hinata jumped forward, but had a kunai thrust blocked by Haku's senbon. Haku smiled a grim smile, and explained about her not needing both hands. Hinata kept her other hand behind her, forming an Rasengan, not a large one, but enough to do some damage and create some distance. Just as Haku begin forming seals, Hinata bent backwards, letting the senbon strike pass over her head, and slammed a Rasengan into Haku's stomach, it only hitting for a couple seconds before Haku substituted. Hinata popped her knuckles. The timid girl was about to show her stuff..

***x***

** Ok, so there's something I had been stuck on. This is the intro to each fight, next chapter whenever it comes out, will push it to either the end of the fights, or close. Anyway, I'm sorry for the absence. Please Read, and Review. It's been hard writing this part, I was a bit stuck and just didn't... lost me enthusiasm for it I guess. I got a little back. Hopefully I can get more and write more. **


End file.
